Coup D'état arc/Raw
August Twenty-Third, 2014 is having Japanese for dinner 8:36:53 PM : or at least, what American fast food thinks Japanese is 8:37:14 PM : is trying to better understand Sakura's culture 8:37:17 PM : pffft 8:37:23 PM : now THAT I could see happening 8:38:06 PM : Catcher and Willow find Japanese fast food in Equestria and go on in hoping to learn some Neighponese cuisine before they go to Neighpon 8:38:15 PM : Moxi just sitting there disappointed 8:41:43 PM : oh man 8:41:49 PM : can you imagine the reactions to sushi? 8:45:43 PM : Moxi: Willow? You're looking a little whiter than usual, if that's possible Willow just stares sickly at the raw fish on the table* Catcher: I... I have never seen fish dismembered so... artistically... Ebon: I'm predatory, but this... Alicia: *chows down on the sushi* What's wrong with you guys? It's delicious! Ebon: Dad... I wanna go home... Catch: Moxi... I wanna go home... Willow: I... I think I'm gonna be sick... Blue: Oh yeah... um, maybe we shouldn't serve the Chuka IIdako Catcher: What's that? Cherry Bloom: It's baby octopus! Catcher, Ebon, and Willow bolt out of the room* 8:46:47 PM : Also, Catch 8:46:49 PM : Would there be Neighponese sushi? They're not omnivores are they? 8:46:55 PM : Cherry and I discussed this a bit ago 8:47:18 PM : Had this idea of the group going over to Neighpon to celebrate CB's birthday 8:47:30 PM : Uh... Raw fish is sashimi and is often an ingredient in sushi... Sushi is actually the vinegared rice, often with nori (seaweed) Sushi doesn't need to have meat in it. 8:47:34 PM : Which would so happen to coincide with a Neighponese festival 8:47:46 PM : Oh, right right. 8:48:00 PM : I likey so far. 8:48:00 PM : Cherry, whats the sitch on sushi? 8:48:25 PM : ah 8:48:28 PM : soooo 8:48:34 PM : does this sushi have meat in it? 8:48:39 PM : Some does. 8:48:50 PM : Aka are Neighponese omnivorous or herbivorous 8:48:56 PM : Would fish roe still be part of some 8:49:04 PM : I would imagine that that's ok 8:49:04 PM : http://luneria.wikia.com/wiki/Equestrian_Calender <- I fudged the numbers a bit to get sfirst of spring to be march 15th. 8:49:11 PM : Seeing as how ponies still eat eggs 8:49:17 PM : Be it in cakes or cooked on their own 8:49:32 PM : But yeah 8:49:44 PM : And I had this awesome idea for Catch and Willow during the time in Neighpon 8:49:49 PM : proceed 8:49:57 PM : I had a few ideas myself of the trip 8:50:09 PM : Willow and Catch would be intrigued by taiko drums, and take it upon themselves to try and learn to play 8:50:09 PM : granted mine are much more... dramatic... and actiony 8:50:16 PM : OH HELL YEAH 8:50:29 PM : I'M IN 8:50:56 PM : They would get lessons, of course, but they would probably own it by the end result 8:51:00 PM : There’s also Pescetarianism as far as diets go. 8:51:07 PM : I know the difference between sushi and sashimi -_- I was using the shorter, easier to type term. 8:52:02 PM : I was telling Catch. I figured you’d already know. 8:52:11 PM : is not a clever pony Mox 8:52:24 PM : Plus, as both are connected to spirits, Catch and Willow could also chat it up with some spirits over in Neighpon 8:52:34 PM : And CB could be the one to introduce them 8:52:47 PM : my idea was for there to be an attempted overthrow of the monarchy... 8:52:48 PM : Ovalactic pescetarian would be a vegitarian diet that includes fish, dairy and eggs. 8:52:50 PM : So the Neighponese and Fansie ponies are omnivores then? 8:52:57 PM : one of these ideas just doesn't belong here XD 8:53:23 PM : LOL 8:53:34 PM : It's like when you are chatting to people in a loud crowd 8:53:35 PM : Could be, I’m not decided on otherwise avian or mamillian meat. 8:53:55 PM : But, when the crowd goes silent for a second, they all clearly hear your idea which isn't all that good 8:54:03 PM : XD 8:54:08 PM : story of my life right there 8:54:12 PM : Pescatarian is omnivorous, fish is meat. 8:54:28 PM : so, we know in Japanese history that the imperial throne lost power to the Shogunate. My thought was, why not have that fail, but have the attempt be while we're visiting? 8:54:34 PM : If it was alive and moving before, it's meat. 8:54:49 PM : uh... that’s a bit too vauge. 8:55:05 PM : As there are some plants that move. 8:55:10 PM : Fish are animals, not plants. 8:55:19 PM : Yeah I agree with you. 8:55:34 PM : It’s merely deciding the sliderbar on level of omnivorousness. 8:55:42 PM : Cool, your assertion is fair 8:56:24 PM : The idea I had, in vague terms, was Eternal Blue disappears, and the top military advisors decide that a "simple earth pony" (Wolfberry) isn't fit to rule. Led by a particularly ambitious and greedy Samurai who wants to take power, they seize the throne, and it's up to Cherry Bloom and company to find Eternal Blue/ keep CB out of the hands of the generals who want her dead 8:56:28 PM : Haven’t decided on poultry, beef or pork yet. 8:56:53 PM : We already set down in "Between Blood and Friendship" that Neighpon isn't as nice a place as Equestria in terms of war and politics 8:57:51 PM : I suppose we could have an opposing faction of unicorn supremacists or something. But the general attitude in Neighpon is a reverence for earth ponies. Given the plant symbology and all. 8:58:34 PM : I sort of took inspiration from the rurouni kenshin thingy where, as they progress, each character has to stop and face a different challenge. So like, while CB and True Blue are racing to get her safe, each of us are splitting off to engage particular enemies. 8:58:34 PM : Willow would face a unicorn sorcerer raising undead Samurai to fight. Since he's Ghost rider and all 8:58:42 PM : Thanatos vs a necromancer 8:58:42 PM : Yeah, Neighpon is more violent than Equestria, but they probably have the most equality 8:59:28 PM : Moxy, what would be a good challenge for you? 8:59:36 PM : Neighpon and Germaneigh are probably rivals for 'most racial equality' 8:59:41 PM : I know Moxi is the most cerebral 9:00:01 PM : pffft, have her RANDOMLY amazing at Shogi or Go? 9:00:05 PM : What kind of challenge we talking? 9:00:21 PM : 9:00:27 PM : something fitting to the character? 9:00:39 PM : I have some ideas, but not all of them 9:00:55 PM : Let me ponder it.. 9:01:04 PM : maybe one of the enemies is a ninja who is good with traps and traps them in a boobytrapped mansion? 9:01:17 PM : Moxi has to think their way out? 9:01:17 PM : LOL 9:01:31 PM : Catch and Willow go off against an enemy, and Willow cries 9:01:46 PM : "We were in the middle of our taiko practice, you bastard!" 9:01:47 PM : Uh... Something to do with hazardous chemicals would be ideal, actually. 9:01:47 PM : Actually, that’s a question for you... who would they try to sit upon the throne? 9:01:59 PM : http://luneria.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Family_of_Neighpon 9:02:08 PM : Traps could have hazardous chemicals? I'm just brainstorming here 9:02:54 PM : Well, ninjas are all about secrecy and (sometimes) assassination 9:03:03 PM : For Willow, I love the idea that he curbstomps the undead army just as Willow Wraith, but when fighting the sorcerer, the sorcerer turns himself into a lich, becoming insanely powerful... But doing that means he's violating the cycle of life... which means... 9:03:07 PM : 4So, the ninja could have a knack for poisons 9:03:42 PM : That’sd be easy enough to rig up, little glass vials either in primary or binary form rigged to trip wires. 9:03:56 PM : Willow... which means???? 9:04:05 PM : and spring traps to throw them as well as drop them like a grenade boquet 9:04:08 PM : . _____. 9:04:12 PM : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sRnZWSLP5w Thanatos comes out 9:04:30 PM : AH XD 9:04:50 PM : I literally imagine that song kicking in every time Thanatos comes out. 9:04:53 PM : I can't help it 9:05:27 PM | Edited 9:05:33 PM : Thanatos: "Willow, who's been messing with the cycle?" Willow: "Ermm, bloke behind you" Thanatos: "Ah, got it. Stand back, my little avatar. I'll take care of this one" 9:05:36 PM : Plum is 14 around the time Cherry is 12 , so he’d probably be considered too young. Hate to imagine the way they’re keeping wolfberry down. 9:05:43 PM : that going on inside his head Willow? 9:06:16 PM : Well, Cherry, the Shogunate was ruled by a General, so I figured the Samurai who formed this little cabal would take over 9:06:50 PM : So not very bloodline puritan then? 9:06:51 PM : actually Wolfberry is where I run into a problem. I had an idea, but it might break your characterization of him, in which case I'll have to figure out an alternative scenario 9:07:21 PM : not for him, but for imperialists who want to see the Dynasty carry on, yes. Hence us doing everything to keep Cherry Bloom safe 9:08:10 PM : Cherry isn’t next in line for the throne. Which is why she’s acting as a goodwill ambassador to Equestria. 9:08:32 PM : Never said she was their only target 9:08:47 PM : also, are there other alicorns in the family between her and Eternal Blue? 9:09:03 PM : Is Plum and them all alicorns? 9:09:03 PM : Three technically. 9:09:06 PM : gotcha 9:09:12 PM : well they'd be under threat as well 9:09:47 PM | Edited 9:10:26 PM : Almond is the only one of Cherry’s siblings that’s not an alicorn. and Morning Glory, who’s probably out of country since she was married off as a political alliance to Lore’s kingdom. 9:10:36 PM : but yeah. my idea was Wolfberry is Catcher's boss fight. He gets mind controlled (or something of the sort), and it's up to Catcher to fight him until he breaks the spell. Not beat him mind you, because Catcher couldn't defeat Wolfberry. Unstoppable force, immovable object, all that crap. His goal is to knock him back to his senses 9:11:19 PM : They sound like the aristocracy, they might want to keep one of the children on the throne as a puppet to placate the masses, yes? 9:11:21 PM : my rough idea was this results in Catcher beaten to an inch of his life, Wolfberry gets knocked back to his senses, then joins CB and Blue in reclaiming his throne? 9:11:39 PM : Sounds good. 9:12:35 PM : Could go either way Mox. The actual shogunate did do that at first. They have a puppet emperor who was controlled by the Shogun and his generals. However, later on they dispensed with the formality, and the Shogunate took direct control. Hence the Meiji revolution against the Tokugawa shogunate and the Imperial Restoration 9:12:50 PM : you're okay with Wolfberry getting put under a spell? 9:13:09 PM : This is also an excellent place to put to use the ninjutsu that Cherry was trained in. She doesn't have much in the weapon fighting skills, but her training was more focused on escaping from being captured. 9:13:17 PM : Perfectly fine with it. 9:13:55 PM | Edited 9:14:05 PM : Yeah, they wouldn't need them in the long-term, but in the short they'd have to deal with the populace 9:14:18 PM : okay, LAST idea, cuz I know I kind of hijacked this and I want you all to have equal say in it. So Wolfberry picks up Catch, rejoins CB and Blue, and they reach the throne room to defeat the usurper. Only thing is... the usurper happens to be a master samurai, spellcaster... and has a Ryu. 9:14:59 PM : at this last moment, all the friends who had split off to fight different enemies return, one at a time, to tag team the final boss 9:15:03 PM : Probably plum, since he’s the oldest and next in line for the throne. 9:15:19 PM : he has a ... ryu? as in a dragon? 9:15:24 PM : eeyup 9:15:31 PM : ...fun. 9:15:39 PM : http://www.tofugu.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/japanese_dragon-710x399.jpg 9:15:43 PM : just a little bit... 9:15:56 PM : When does this take place? 9:16:13 PM : ...during the trip to Neighpon? 9:16:17 PM : grins sheepishly 9:16:40 PM : ‘That was the funnest birthday ever! Even if it was a bit scary...” 9:16:49 PM : So.. Right before Moxi's wedding? 9:17:03 PM : oh, is that when you placed it? Neat 9:17:05 PM : ... then yes 9:17:07 PM : XD 9:17:27 PM : Yeah they bring Eternal Blue back to Equestria for a visit... and to perform the ceremony. 9:17:31 PM : Well, we were saying that because Eternal Blue officiates 9:17:46 PM : well at the end she'd return 9:17:51 PM : that's one thing I haven't figured 9:18:02 PM : why does she vanish, where does she go, how does she return? 9:18:59 PM : any ideas? 9:19:09 PM : That is, if you guys want to do this whole schtick 9:19:21 PM : Probably some sort of other realm, something happens that delays her and she returns with birthday gifts for Cherry and Peach from Rose and Sunburst? 9:19:35 PM : Like I said, I totally just threw this on you, unplanned, and we never talked about it before, so we don't have to do it 9:20:03 PM : Wherever this place is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b6vFMkMQTE 9:20:18 PM : the trip to Neighpon can be nice and easygoing, doesn't have to be all political. You know me, I'm always thinking action, so this was something that I just brainstormed over time since we first talked about Neighpon 9:20:36 PM : You won't hurt my feelings if none of yall want to do this, is all I'm saying 9:20:50 PM : I think we’re pretty much on board. 9:20:56 PM : I know I am. 9:20:58 PM : Ethereal Plane? 9:21:04 PM : for the "where" 9:21:10 PM : Since alicorns 9:21:15 PM : Yeah. 9:21:57 PM : Mox? Willow? Lorelei whenever the buck she gets online again? 9:26:42 PM : So Plum is the ideal candidate to be “groomed” by the Shogunate. Since he’s next in line and his talent is seeing the probabilities of the future. By cooperating it makes him seem more sympathetic to their plight, it takes a path of less violence so that none of the others are hurt then and there (the younger siblings can be used as hostages for leverage) and he knows that the group going out to find Eternal Blue have a better chance if they don’t spend time fighting the forces when they make their initial assault. 9:27:06 PM : could do it that way 9:27:19 PM : I was gonna suggest mind control, but you know the character far better than I do 9:27:27 PM : Though since he doesn't have telepathy or anything he’s not able to communicate that he knows the script and has to play his part in order to get things to work out 9:27:51 PM : The others could suspect mind control, but he gave in without a fight. 9:28:15 PM : if you wanted Plum super cunning you could have him keep a secret reserve imperial force, and when he sees the Lunerians attacking to take down the general, he launches internal coup against the Daimyos and Shogun? 9:28:49 PM : Works for me. 9:28:54 PM : rock and hard place, meet Shogun. Shogun, rock and hard place 9:29:00 PM : But yeah. Plum is wise and cunning. 9:29:27 PM : so he'd be one to plan all that out 9:29:30 PM : neat 9:29:41 PM : #everythingwentbetterthanexpected 9:30:43 PM : so if this all took place at the imperial palace... 9:31:59 PM : Okay, he wouldn't be perceived as being too young for the throne. Just checked and it looks like we’re planning this around the time that plum is 26 . 9:32:23 PM : Cherry would be around 22 at the time. 9:40:38 PM : # Imperial palace entrance guarded by undead Samurai Army. Willow stays behind to take em out and make sure the others don't get attacked from behind. Engages in crowd control with Gheist Schnitter, takes out entire legions before engaging the sorcerer, who turns himself into a lich/Oni. Willow Wraith completes transformation into a pure Thanatos avatar, takes him out. # First floor/ preliminary building is rigged with hazardous chemical traps by a master ninja, who steals Cherry Bloom away to lure the others into the traps. Moxi takes charge and leads them through the chemical issues and traps. Summarily, Cherry bloom uses her own ninjutsu and evades the ninja, leading to a comical series of events of Cherry Bloom outninjaing the ninja, before leading him right into one of his own traps that knocks him out. # If we add Moonpetal or Lucan in, we could have a level of the palace become animal/ forest related? I dunno, I feel like we need more here. # At this point, Plum realizes what's going on and engages his reserve force. He is then forcibly taken down by the rogue Shogun and locked up. # With help of reserve force, the others reach the area right before the courtyard in front of the throne room. Here stands Wolfberry, under a spell and ordered to stop them. Catcher steps forward and engages while CB and Blue move past. Catcher and Wolfberry fight, Catcher withstands Wolfberry but takes massive damage, before using his Gaia-enhanced Dreamsight to crack the spell over Wolfberry's perception. # Wolfberry comes to, grabs Catch, rejoins Blue and CB and faces the Shogun. Shogun releases multiple Tengu, and a dragon. Just as our heroes are about to be attacked en masse, Willow crashes through, charging the Tengu. Wolfberry and Blue tag team the Dragon, but his scales are so tough that Blue's blade can't hurt him. Catch comes to and joins Wolfberry in fighting the Dragon, earth pony style. # The shogun goes for Cherry Bloom, and True Blue engages him, one on one. They sword duel, and it's here that Blue on the spot develops his most powerful attack, the 8 headed elemental sword attack. 9:40:51 PM : Did you ever nail a name down for that CB? 9:40:54 PM : Orochi something? 9:42:17 PM | Edited 9:45:11 PM : Yamata no (whatever the word for elemental is) no Orochi? anyway, Willow curbstomps the Tengu in true Lunerian style, Wolfberry and Catcher go Rules of nature on that scaly bitch, and True Blue pulls a http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SingleStrokeBattle after weakening him with the elemental attack 9:44:41 PM : pop 9:44:43 PM : What's going on now? 9:45:24 PM : summarizing the fight, as seen above in numerical steps 9:48:25 PM : thoughts? Criticisms? Random observations on the fragility of life? 9:48:44 PM : I like the idea of adding in Moonpetal 9:49:11 PM : Plus, I like the different stages 9:49:17 PM : well I'm open to ideas. Could even have her AND Lucan tag team that stage 9:50:57 PM : THat would actually be great 9:51:18 PM : Quality "Dinner with the in-laws", but Umbra style 9:51:40 PM : “To all the ponies of my beloved Neighpon, I sincerely apologize for forcing such Lengthy and demanding trials upon all of you. This incident, this rebellion, took place because young lives sought to correct the faults of the state, my own imperfections. Their deeds are surely not ones which may be forgiven. However, I cannot look down upon their wish to see Neighpon awaken, their wills which compelled them to stand up and fight. I have come to believe that we should instead reflect upon the ponies, the true Neighponese ponies we should strive to be, who are carved into our hearts. That will someday become the strength that allows Equinity to come together as one. And that is why we must take this present age in stride and with a tenacious mind. Those who were forced to turn their blades against friend rather than foe were trying to show us that through their own actions. In order to bring strength and pride back into our own hearts. Nothing can be gained without action. However, without knowing that which is to be achieved, brandishing arms against one’s comrades will surely never bring about what you desire. Let us move past these trials together, and with the noble wills of those young mares and stallions as our cornerstones, we will come together as one to achieve peace. To all ponies of Neighpon...I ask that you never forget those who gave their lives for the ponies in this country, the hearts of those who sacrificed themselves for their duty. I shall press onward, with the dying wills of those warriors weighing on my shoulders. I ask that you lend me your strength for a short while. Let us look to the future and press onward together, so that we may not repeat the same mistakes, but do what each and every one of us is meant to do.” 9:52:58 PM : hang on... it needs something 9:54:46 PM : So, by the end of it, what would happen to Plum and Moxi? 9:55:10 PM : Plum is freed, no harm comes to him 9:55:36 PM : Moxi is present after her work on the first floor, wondering how Moxy wanted her to act after that 9:56:43 PM : Yamata youso orochi 9:57:25 PM : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvIUyWt7KEk SPEECH MUSIC 9:57:31 PM : there ya go CB 9:57:38 PM : also yay, attack name 9:57:46 PM : the Yamata Youso Orochi 9:57:48 PM : I like it 9:58:10 PM : Also, love how Willow is the one to take down an army of the undead on his own 9:58:17 PM : In true Sengoku Basara style 9:58:28 PM : Or Dynasty Warriors, if you prefer 9:58:41 PM : very much Dynasty warriors 9:58:48 PM : you're pulling a Lu Bu right here 9:59:21 PM : Yeah XD 9:59:42 PM : With the Moonpetal/Lucan idea 9:59:53 PM : It could be that one of the rooms is overgrown with foliage 10:00:15 PM : And the room-master or whoever is in charge of it released numerous deadly beasts within it 10:00:26 PM : ah, so hunter and prey 10:00:30 PM : Yup 10:00:41 PM : outmanuever and escape the predators 10:01:01 PM : But, we could make some of the beasts have an actual basis in Japanese lore 10:01:24 PM : Out-manuever then takedown 10:01:38 PM : Or something like that 10:04:43 PM : What about this speech music. *shameless* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClY_9KjboHw 10:05:55 PM : Eh, your speech, you decide XD 10:07:05 PM : All I know is there's gonna be some RULES OF NATURE 10:07:06 PM : XD 10:09:17 PM : Oh... 10:09:57 PM : Had a thought, but taking some liberties 10:10:12 PM : What if, instead of numerous beasts in the foliage room 10:10:25 PM : There was just one 10:10:30 PM : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jor%C5%8Dgumo 10:10:45 PM : Just saw this and thought it would be a perfect blend of creepy and dangerous 10:11:11 PM : Spiders... great. 10:11:30 PM : ? 10:11:46 PM : Perfect! 10:12:04 PM : Awe does little Cherry boo not like spiders? 10:12:22 PM : Oh I’m fine with spiders. It’s Lore I’m concerned about. 10:12:25 PM : Well, that's why it's only Lucan and Moonpetal taking care of it 10:12:47 PM : Plus, it could be that the groiup enters the room, and see the plants but also hear the music 10:13:00 PM : To the initiated, they start to grow tense 10:13:15 PM : But Lucan and Moonpetal say they'll take care of it so the group moves on 10:13:22 PM : Tell you what Willow. Look out your window. Whatever horror of that deathscape you call Australia that's out there can be our boss for that stage 10:13:29 PM : Deeper in the foliage, it could be covered in webs and the like 10:13:35 PM : XD 10:13:57 PM : LOL 10:14:12 PM : Plus,the entire idea of hunter and prey works great in this sense 10:14:43 PM : Works for me. Adding in more Japanese mythology is a good move 10:16:14 PM : Spiders it is. 10:16:57 PM : 10:17:20 PM : HAH XD 10:17:36 PM : Plus, you could play up the part it being a seductress when it tries to entice Lucan 10:17:42 PM : 10:18:39 PM : http://roflspiders.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/bleeds-coxworth.jpg 10:18:52 PM : Now naturally don’t look at these images if you have arachnophobia 10:18:57 PM | Edited 10:19:22 PM : Joromugo: "Why not come closer~ Here, you'll be safe~" Lucan: "Sorry, but I'm a devoted husband to my wife. No mare, especially a spider trollop like you, can win me over" 10:22:47 PM : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eddo9EfH4RU 10:23:10 PM | Edited 10:23:25 PM : The first few seconds could be the song the Joromugo plays when they first survey the room 10:24:32 PM : HOLY CRAP 10:24:52 PM : I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW MOXI IS A BADASS 10:26:37 PM : Moxi is actually capable of slipping into her old world training at times. 10:27:16 PM : She doesn't realize she's doing it, but it happens sometimes 10:28:09 PM : So I was thinking, at the end of all this, all of our heroes simultaneously collapse. They wake up in a hospital, with a nurse listing off the injuries to a horrified Wolfberry and Eternal Blue. Willows body is burned out by the sheer amount of power he was containing in channeling Death itself for an extended period. Blue is cut to ribbons from multiple sword fights and the fight with the Shogun Catcher is suffering from a broken... Well, skeleton, and massive trauma. And Moxi? She's recovering from the effects of nerve gas 10:28:56 PM : Nerve gas? Is it tuesday already? 10:29:10 PM : Think about it. The mare who can drink enough booze to ACTUALLY kill ponies and things much larger. Chemical expert. Her badass power? Immunity/resistance 10:31:29 PM : Moonpetal and Lucan could be suffering from spider venom from numerous spider bites 10:31:41 PM : I can see the nurse now "They all suffered massive damage, but the mare shocks me the most. She has traces of nerve gas, CS gas, multiple toxic agents... She was hit THREE TIMES WITH SOUTH SEA CONCSHELL DARTS!" "Isn't that a tranquilizer?" "TO DRAGONS! Anyone else, and you'd be dead before you realized you had an accident! SHE HAS A MILD HEADACHE!!" 10:36:05 PM : "Where did these ponies come from?!" -all grumble in triumphic unison- "...Luneria" 10:40:21 PM : Guess Moxi should've been battered and drugged in her wedding photo. XD 10:40:53 PM : This actually makes me happy. I always wanted to figure out a power for her in the Lunerian timeline 10:41:09 PM : You have no idea how stoked I am! 10:42:01 PM : Like, we could have Moxi navigate the traps first with biohazard gear, before shutting them off to let the rest through. At the hospital, they learn her gear was actually busted, she suffered the full contact of each trap 10:42:36 PM : “And I still barely felt anything.” 10:42:52 PM : collapses. 10:45:40 PM : Nerve gas is fatal btw 10:46:04 PM : As is south sea concshell neurotoxin 10:46:30 PM : Moxi's new theme is radioactive by imagine dragons 10:46:49 PM : I'm breathing in the chemicals, whooOOoaa~ 10:51:24 PM : Would be a good moment for her to slip into that old training though. Moxi is fast, so I can see her grabbing the equipment and booking it into the room on pure instinct while the others are debating how to handle it 10:52:34 PM | Edited 10:53:43 PM : She can't really fly as well by that point, but she can still probably outrun a lot of ponies 10:54:54 PM : "It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin." http://i1.theportalwiki.net/img/e/e1/GLaDOS_escape_02_spheredestroy1-05.wav 11:00:05 PM : Oh no, she's a total expert at CBRN, just she happens to be highly resistant 11:02:25 PM : Moxi: pant pant My leg feels light... slump 11:04:28 PM : It'd be a pretty esoteric reference, (Moxi is going to lose a leg and have it replaced with something akin to automail in HoW) but I'd like it. XD 11:06:06 PM : Sounds sweet 11:06:16 PM : Albeit tragic 11:06:43 PM : Oh the Lunar War timeline is all about tragedy. XD 11:08:01 PM : I also would try to find a way to work in Scarlet and Witch, but we don't have to have everypony gunning for the palace to save Neighpon 11:08:34 PM | Edited 11:08:49 PM : Maybe, through a series of events, the older ponies who don't show up in the battle were incapacitated earlier 11:14:43 PM : Well, this is a Coup D'état, we’re talking civil war here. so its not like there’s zero room for them. 11:15:34 PM : True. It wouldn't just be what's going on at the palace 11:15:54 PM : So, Scarlet, Witch and other ponies would be helping to defend towns and the like 11:28:45 PM : Scarlet and Witch are better suited to healing than fighting, aren't they? 11:30:21 PM : (Though Scarlet should definitely have some fighting skill, given her family history.)